User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Vandal http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bully&action=history Hua Xiong 11:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt with, user has been warned. Dan the Man 1983 12:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::http://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/82.10.143.205 Hua Xiong 01:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Is that definitely vandalism? I had a suspicion it was at the time but I didn't want to leap in and edit it in case it was a genuine tag. I'm not that familiar with them, unfortunately. - omgneroli (leave a message) 10:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I messed up. Ignore it. I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. Hua Xiong 11:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I didn't block it. I don't have all the tags memorized, so I would have asked if anyone knew whether it was an accurate edit or not, but the situation apparently resolved before I had to get involved. Jeff (talk| ) 16:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, McJeff! So, I just put up about 12 or 13 pictures on Bully Wikia. And I was just wondering if you could tell me what pages don't have a picture and maybe I could put one up. Thanks for your time! :D Page quote changer http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tom_Gurney&diff=53946&oldid=52491 I can't undo the edit since the guy made too many edits. Hua Xiong 12:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Taken care of! - omgneroli (leave a message) 13:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Lefty Mancini For whatever reason, I can't undo the most recent edits on Lefty's page. The 'publish' button's greyed out; I can't edit the most recent version to do things that way, either. Do you have the same problem? - omgneroli (leave a message) 15:41, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Probably just some sort of server hangup on Wikia's end. Jeff (talk| ) 17:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Deleted talk page Hi, Jeff! So, apparently, someone had deleted my page. Do you know it may have been and do you know how I can figure out to get my page back again? :Responded on your talkpage. Jeff (talk| ) 23:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollback So as to prevent misusing power, does rollback only undo all the edits of a user, or does it also, say, report the user as well? Hua Xiong 00:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : Got it. Thanks again. Hua Xiong 11:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, dude and... Hi, Jeff! Anyways, thanks for telling me. But, honestly, I don't remember talking about myself, but you helped me out and there is nothing wrong with that. But onto my point; You told me to write where I found the image from, right? Well, I can't exactly find where I'm supposed to write where I got it from, so I was wondering if you can tell me. Bye! Oh yeah, and thanks for telling me that I've done a lot of hard work. It means a lot to me. BullyFan112 21:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC)BullyFan112 Also, I really want to become an administrator on Bully Wikia. Yeah, I get it I'm new here but maybe some of this will change your mind *I still play Bully and have been collecting data that may be useful towards Wikia *My friends and I go to all the Bully conventions in New York *I have modified the data files and found quite the intresting things about the characters *I won the Harrington House sweepstakes which gives you items that seem as if there was an actual '''Bullworth Academy in New England *I know where I can get some really good photographs of when Bully was still in developement *And, not to mention, half the people who are part of the administration '''rarely even use there accounts. If any of this information is useful, please notify me on my talk page. I am fine with whatever decision you make.BullyFan112 22:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC)BullyFan112 BullyFan112 http://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Great_DBF&diff=54252&oldid=37782 He doesn't seem to be taking his reverted edits too well. I mean, I told him not to be discouraged and gave a chance for discussion about his edits. But he seems to be beyond reason. Oh well, his choice, really. Hua Xiong 00:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : Bit of a change in tune from dedicating his profile to us. - Neroli (leave a message) 08:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Haha, yeah. So much for that. He's most likely just a teen/pre-teen youth that has some maturing to do. I seriously doubt he's new to Wikia. Hua Xiong 17:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC)